Issue 2
Summary Welcome To The Scare Fair It's time for "Scare Fair" at Scare School and everyone brought a project except Casper, who has trouble to come up with even the ghost of an idea. When lunchtime comes, Mantha, Ra and Wolfie worry about Casper since he is supposed to be at school instead of helping Jimmy Bradley study for his math test. Unknown to them, Thatch eavesdroppes on them and decides to catch Casper helping Jimmy. Meanwhile at the Bradley Residence, Casper is still tutoring a terrified Jimmy while trying to calm him down by telling him that an algebra test isn't as scary as his classmates' fleshie-frightening inventions like Mantha's "Tater Re-animater", which can revive any dead organic matter, Ra's "Bandages of Blight" that curse anything that they encase, Thatch's "Bat-A-Fang", which is basically a bat-themed dart game and Mickey and Monaco's "VooDoo Volcano", a small volcano that will cause a synchronous eruption in the Human World when it erupts. When Jimmy and Casper are distracted, Thatch takes a picture of the terrified Jimmy while Casper tells him to "beat it", he tells Jimmy that he has resolved all the equations that are going to be in his exam when they find out that the Deedstown mound is about to erupt, Casper then remembers the Scare Fair and he still has nothing to enter. Thatch takes advantage of the situation and steals Jimmy's algebra book to use it as evidence. At Scare School, Casper manages to get Jimmy's book back and since he can't find anything to enter the fair he tries to protect the book and give them back to Jimmy, he tries to cover it using Ra's Bandages of Blight but they end up turning all numbers in the book to zeroes, Ra tells Casper that to brake the curse the afflicted has to be struck with lightening so Casper connects the book to Mantha's Tater Re-animater, which reverts the book back to normal and reanimates it, turning it into living tree so Casper shoves the book into Mickey and Monaco's volcano in hopes of burning the foliage, it works and Jimmy's book retuns to normal, only for Thatch to catch it with his Bat-a-Fang. Thatch places the book and the picture of Jimmy on Casper's booth and eargely awaits for Casper's punishment but instead Professor Burns declares Casper as the winner of the Scare Fair since nothing is more horrific for a fleshie than homework. Back in Deedstown, copies of the resolved algebra book are erupting from the Deedstown Mound, much to the joy of Jimmy and his classmates. Jimmy thanks Casper and says that maybe math is fun. City Snicker Casper tries to get Spooky to not scare people by giving him a taste of his own medicine. Casper's Castle Casper befriends the family that lives in the castle he inharited from his uncle, Sir John Rattle Bones Gallery P00002.jpg P00003.jpg P00004.jpg P00005.jpg P00006.jpg P00007.jpg P00008.jpg P00009.jpg P00010.jpg P00011.jpg P00012.jpg P00013.jpg P00014.jpg P00015.jpg P00016.jpg P00017.jpg P00018.jpg Category:Comics